1. Cross-reference to Related Applications
This application is related to European Patent Application 88.303646.9, filed Apr. 22, 1988, incorporated herein by reference, and claims priority therefrom. Cross-reference is also made to U.S. Ser. No. 042,181, filed Apr. 24, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,065, issued May 9, 1989 and to its continuation-in-part U.S. Ser. No. 260,969, filed contemporaneously herewith now U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,447 and both incorporated herein by reference, where preparation of 1-diphenylmethyl-4-[(2-(4-methylphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)methyl]p iperazine (a compound within the scope of compounds made by the present invention) and its uses are taught.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthetic chemical reactions between alcohols and primary or secondary amines, particularly in the preparation of certain aryl- and heterocyclic-methanamines. The invention is also directed to the chemical compositions, particularly pharmaceutical active agents, and amphoteric phenolamines used as intermediates in the photographic, color, phytosanitary and pharmaceutical industries.